fanonworksfandomcom-20200213-history
Sponge Tots
Season 1 The First Day Of Pre-School SpongeBob is upset when Patrick is sent away to a different school, and he must cope with meeting new friends. Charlie Did It! Whenever SpongeBob makes a mistake, he depends on his older sister Charlie who has just entered the 5th grade, but when his plan does not work out well, Charlie is grounded and he can't help but feel guilty. Blabber Mouth SpongeBob and Patrick discover a bad word, but since they don't know it's bad, they continue to say it. Charlie Or Charlotte? After defending his sister at a park, SpongeBob is just stunned to find out that there is a movie named after his older sister. SpongeBob Babysits When Patrick and Sam are going away to New Kelp City for a weekend, they leave SpongeBob there pet rock "Rocky" but when SpongeBob finds taking care of a plane old rock hard, he starts having mood swings and randomly yelling "Rocky"! when the poor thing didn't do a thing. Charlotte Babysits SpongeBob is jealous when he finds out his mother trusts Charlie more than she does him, so when Charlie babysits him for the first time he and Patrick act bad. Crybaby After SpongeBob meets Squidward, he starts to cry everytime he sees him but does not know why. Spongeitis SpongeBob does not get enough sleep when he and Patrick have a sleepover, but he soon finds himself acting crazy when he wakes up the next morning. Pat-itis When his mother is convinced he and Patrick spend too much time together, she convinces his mother to do something awfully sneaky. Spat SpongeBob is teased at school when his friends find out he has a spatula named Spat. Superhero's When Squidward is teased for his big fat blobbery all over the place nose, he and Patrick constantly try to help him overcome his fear of Squilliam. Squ-what? When SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward meet someone who is not a fish, they always run away from her until they realize her feelings are important too. SpongeBob The Joiner SpongeBob always joins his sister and her friends on there adventures, but when he finds out they don't like it, he continuisly annoys them to threaten them. SpongeBob The Pest SpongeBob does not mean to be a pest, it somehow happens. Spongey Bravey SpongeBob tries his best to be brave, but when he almost gets hurt doing a trick, his parents and sister try to keep him away. Sponge Tots Cookies SpongeBob and his friends learn how to make cookies, but when SpongeBob accidentally licks the cookie dough, he dares not to tell the class. Star Tots vs. Sponge Tots: Part 1 When he visits Patrick's pre-school Star Tots, SpongeBob tries to turn it into Sponge Tots. Star Tots vs. Sponge Tots: The Not So Thrilling Conclusion SpongeBob is upset when he finds out Patrick is not on his side, so he breaks there friendship. Season 2 Friendship Reunite SpongeBob and Patrick are very cross with eachother, until there parents force them to speak. The Skipping Squirell SpongeBob is upset when he finds out Sandy gets to skip two grades, and is going to kindergarten. Squirell Stuff Sandy suddenly becomes sensitive and emotional, but SpongeBob and Patrick don't think right and think it is just "squirell stuff]] Category:G Category:Spin-Offs